minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Armageddon
He watches you … He wants you to know he is there … He is just waiting … He is the most dangerous of the Creepypastas, they are nothing ''compared to him. He can interfere with reality and even freeze time around him. He can do the impossible. He can transfer himself into reality and back. His power only grows stronger, never weaker, and by every second it does. He is the end … A Few Notes Of course, this is fake. If you see a spelling/grammar mistake, please let me know or correct it yourself. I won't be working on this for a while … Day 1: Glitch Gone Wrong I just purchased Minecraft today for Window 10, so I started it up and after fiddling around with some of the settings, went to create my first world. I spawned in a nice little plains biome with a nearby village. I began to gather wood from a nearby forest and making basic items and tools. It was getting late so I decided to take shelter in one of the village houses, I was about to open the door to one of the houses when the game froze, it began to flicker, eventually it closed and a message popped up saying the game had crashed, it then followed "I will find you". Then my computer screen went black. A face appeared, it had similar appearance to someone I had heard about called Entity 307 … Entity 304 …? Entity 303, that's it! Anyway, their clothes where a much darker grey and their eyes were one pixel high instead of two, the face flickered, it didn't disappear. It just gazed right back at me. I couldn't move on the outside, I was paralysed with fear. I let out a scream so loud, I heard my food plates breaking from in the kitchen. I spent the rest of the day staying away from my computer. In fact. I went straight to my phone and called up my friend Jeff. Jeff could do just about anything with a computer, he's never found a computer he couldn't fix! If anyone could do it, Jeff would be the one! Jeff came over wearing the same classic Space Invaders shirt and his black leather jacket that he always wore, he adjusted his glasses and flattened his brown hair. I began to tell him what happened. Unlike me, he knew a lot about Minecraft and was a Creepypasta believer, so when I told him this, he was overwhelmed with fear. He said he saw the figure, and that they were coming for me, I didn't believe him. He said he'd try to do what he could to help. Well, he took one look at the screen and dropped to the ground in screaming pain, I looked at him and started frantically running for my phone and called an ambulance as fast as I could, the ambulance came by rather quickly, since I was only a 10 minute drive from the city. They carried poor Jeff onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I just stared, then looked back at the screen. There was the distorted laughter again. It was horrible. I was terrified. I didn't dare go near it. Then, I was not prepared was not prepared for what happened next. When the ambulance was gone, I noticed something, smoke! Coming from my house, it was one fire. I was helpless. I couldn't call the fire brigade because I had left my phone inside the house. But the fire … it was … white … unlike anything I've seen before. I did the only thing I could do - fell to my knees and began to cry. When the fire was finally gone. It was late. The only light was coming from my computer, which, along with it's desk and the chair I sat on when I used it, was unharmed. I snarled and looked over at it amongst the rubble. I just tried to sleep on the cold ground. It was winter here, and it was very cold. I shivered continuously. I can do nothing … Just hope … Day 2: Trapped Today I got up at 12:00 in the morning (yes, I was finally able to get to sleep). What I saw terrified me, and will haunt me forever … The computer was still on. But this time there was a different face. It had glowing green eyes and a torn navy blue hood flickering continuously. I felt a surge indescribable pain go through me, I was absolutely terrified. It flickered for a moment. Then vanished. The computer turned off. I laid down again on the grass and tried to get to sleep. Later that morning, I got a visit from the doctors, they said they had come to let me know Jeff had a major heart attack, but he was okay. ''Strange I thought as I stared at the computer Jeff was always very healthy. ''I decided I would have to get to the bottom of this. I turned on the computer. Everything was normal. I went to open Minecraft again, this time the screen had no colour, I was creeped out so I opened the settings, a message popped up saying "We are in control now …", I closed the message quickly something was definitely wrong, I pressed "Help" a message popped up saying "Nobody can help you now …", I was in major panic now, I tried to quit the game but a message came up again, this time it said "There is no escape now …", my username still read Jack437082, but my skin looked like me, except all faded, black hair, short black pants and a short sleeved shirt. I decided to just play the game, there was a distorted dark laughter as I entered the world menu, I screamed loudly again from hearing the horrid laugh. The same world was there, I was having second thoughts when the screen flickered, there was the face again, the same distorted laugh, then everything went black … I woke up, I was in the same world I had first created, except I was IN the game. I heard the laugh again. A chill went down my spine. Words cannot describe the fear I had that day. I calmed myself down but I was still terrified on the inside, so decided it was best to go around do what every good Minecrafter would do - gather basic materials and forget torches, I was only just able to assemble a shack made of wood just outside the village and acquire a furnace and chest, but found no sheep that day so I had to wait the night out. I quickly smelted some charcoal to make torches and put them up around my home, I heard a voice from outside, so I grabbed my newly made stone sword and carefully walked outside. I should never have done that. The face was there in the dark, except this time there was a body as well. He had two figures dressed similarly to him on either side, the only difference between them and the being in the middle was that the one in the middle had two glowing red eyes visible and all the others had no facial features visible. The figure said "My name is Armageddon, and I will trap you here so you can endure the restless torture that you humans force onto the characters you play as, forcing to repeat the same thing restlessly over and over. Face me and die if you dare …" Without another word, the figures disappeared, I hurried back inside and didn't come out until daytime. I just kept looking out the door, hoping nothing would come … Day 3: Cursed? I wasn't prepared for what would happen to me the this day, I went over to the local village, they were acting rather odd, almost as if they were … scared? I eventually found a cave and began to dig around, shortly after I returned to my house with a supply of iron, cobblestone and coal. I was able to kill enough sheep to make a bed in time for night. I was chased by a hoard of zombies and had no choice but to take shelter in the village library, the villagers where continuously looking through the windows, one stood by the door blocking it off looking at me, almost as if trying to protect me from something, like they new something I didn't, that's when I saw it … Something was walking out there … He wasn't like the other people I had seen recently, he was dressed in a navy blue torn ragged cloak, but that was all I could see of him, but I knew who it was, it was the one I saw on the computer screen at 1:00 am, he was running across the ground before he turned to look at me, he kept his head down at first then looked up at me. His eyes a where calming light blue … then they turned to a glowing green, it began to storm. The figure outstretched his arms in a "Cross" shape and began to levitate one block of the ground. I know something was wrong. The figure disappeared, not saying anything, but the memory didn't. The storm stopped, but my heart was beating intensely still. I still don't know what it was. I had to get out, I broke a hole in the wall to get out, one of the villagers tried to stop me, but I had to get out, I patched up the hole and ran straight to my house, I opened the door. The figure was standing gazing at me, as the day rose, I heard a scream. I was terrorized. He said to me "I will tear your reality …" in a dark low tone. I slowly backed away, but tripped, the figure walked towards me, I was paralysed with fear, he said "Don't worry … ''It will only hurt a lot …" "Prepare … To been torn from reality …" Day 4: Cursed As the sun came up he slowly walked towards me, his green eyes glowing viciously … He laughed as he got closer "Who are you?!" I screamed in terror. He replied "I am your defeat!!!" He held out his hand, I could feel it. It was the worst feeling I had ever experienced, everything around me slowly became blacker … The pain could only be describe by the scream that I was in too much pain to let out, the tears that dripped from my face, and the look of terror in my eyes … then … it stopped. the indescribable pain stopped. The darkness went away … the figure was gone … But … Something wasn't right now … I don't know what … But … There was something definitely wrong now … I decided to just go and explore a nearby cave. As I went down the cold dark depths, I felt a chill in my spine. Then I heard something … It sounded like … Footsteps! I hurriedly dashed away in peril. Then I heard blocks breaking and being placed. Someone was up to something. Then the footsteps got louder. Then I saw someone walk right past me - Armageddon himself. I slowly walked over cautiously to whatever it was that he did. I couldn't believe my eyes … A narrow corridor stood before me, too perfect to be natural, there was light coming from inside. I cautiously walked in, normally I would just walk away, but there was something there … And I was about to find out what … And inside, I will never forget what I saw … There was a 9x9x9 room, and a tall totem, standing approximately four blocks high with a white flame on the top, the totem itself was made out of some black material, it wasn't concrete, no, there was a dark mist surrounding it and I heard strange whispers coming from it. The room was made out of bedrock oddly. I got out as soon as I could. I didn't go back into the cave. I heard a voice behind me as I ran say, "I am coming for you, human …" I knew it was Armageddon. I went home and slammed the door behind me breathing intensely. After calming down I went about doing necessary tasks such as gathering food. When night came, I ran straight inside, closed the door and went to sleep. I had … dreams …? I didn't know it was possible, and yet, there it was, a dream. Or … a vision … I saw the face on the computer in the rubble at 1:00 am, the distorted laughter, the totem in the cave. Then - I saw something I wish I didn't see when I woke up … Jeff … Trapped in the game … Dying … Did this mean it would happen …? When I woke up, I was confused, I watched as the zombies and skeletons burned up in the sun. Then, as I closed the door and turned around. Then I heard a loud bashing noise coming from my door. It was no zombie, if it was, I would hear it by burning. I froze, and turned around slowly … I shouldn't have done that … Day 5: Truly Unnatural The door burst into pixels, and standing at the door was someone dressed in a dark grey cloak similarly to Armageddon's but his face was visible through his hood, his skin was pale white and two horridly disfigured eyes gazed at me … The one on the right was rotated 90 degrees and was almost on his forehead, as for the left eye, it looked like a normal eye (only red, obviously) except it almost was almost at the bottom of his face. It was horrid to see and truly unnatural. No questions where asked, only answers as I gazed at him in fear "I am the disfigured!" He screeched viciously, this was clearly a suitable name. He slowly walked toward me with a black sword in hand. I would have ran, but I couldn't move, I was too scared. Eventually, I was able to start moving again, The Disfigured said "Do you really think you can escape from Me?! I'm with Armageddon!" "I'll always be there!" I just kept on running. I looked back. The Disfigured just stood by where my door once stood and stared at me. I kept on running into the forest that was nearby my spawn until I bashed into something hard that knocked me out cold. When I came to I saw another totem made of the same black substance with he same white flame. I was amazed. I must have been out for some time, it was midday already. I headed back home after gathering some wood to make a new door. After that incident I was so scared. "That's it" I said as I placed in my new door and began to cook some steak "I need to get to the bottom of this!" I grabbed my iron pickaxe, stone sword and bucket of water and went off to the cave where I saw the cross, after a while of exploring I was able to acquire plenty of ore, including gold, lapis lazuli and redstone, I wasn't fortunate enough to find any diamonds though, I found my way out, it was late, so I went home, put my ore in the furnace, stashed my chest, had something to eat and went to bed. In my dreams, I saw the face of The Disfigured … Day 6: Cry For Help Today I got up, I was shaky, I had something to eat and went outside and breathed in the fresh air. I was getting used to being trapped here. It was horrid, but it wasn't actually all bad when nothing was going wrong, then, on a nearby mountain. I … wish I didn't look there … Another of the friends of Armageddon stood there, gazing over the village. Then he disappeared. I went about the world, exploring, fortunately, earlier I had assemble iron armour and a compass, so if I got lost, I could get back home easier. I climbed up a hill, had something to eat, then I looked over across the mountain. I wasn't expecting the horrid thing before me, my eyes opened widely. There was … An abandoned village? But it wasn't normal, no, I could tell. There was a clearing around the village, it looked like this place hadn't been seen in years. I walked cautiously through the abandoned village, then I realised some of the buildings had almost been reduced entirely to rubble, I went over to the library at the end of the village. There was … A chest? I opened it and found a book. I dashed home and read the book. It was titled "Help!" I slowly opened it, as I did so, I heard a scream, and as I opened the book … I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was inside … Inside was a message from someone crying for help. It read "Help! We are in great danger from he known as Armageddon! If you are reading this, my name is Sam, I was an ordinary player of the game until one day I was trapped here by Armageddon! He has the power to possess games to trap people inside of them! I was the first one to have this happen! Please help us! Defeat Armageddon and his brothers and you will free us! Please help!" I closed the book, my eyes wide in terror. It was getting late. I went to bed, as much as I wanted to go monster hunting, I wasn't ready just yet. In my dreams I saw the village and the disfigured, I saw Armageddon … And the black totem … Day 7: Craving For Flesh present. TheWhat can I say? It had been a week now since I had seen the strange face on my computer, five days since I first got stuck. I know there is something happening here. I just have to find out what … I crafted another chest, dug a hole outside and placed the chest in the hole, then I put the book in the chest covered the hole up. If this book fell into the wrong hands, something bad could happen. I continued to explore today, after a while, I came across something I didn't want to see … An abandoned wood shack with two doors and small windows on the sides, much similar to mine, only smaller and cobwebs and vines were growing all over it. I cautiously went inside. I then closed the doors behind me, there was a chest, a crafting table, a furnace and a white bed. Inside the chest were cobwebs and pieces of string, there were two books. One of them was a journal of some sort. The other … I wish I hadn't seen it … It was titled "I am hungry!" I opened cautiously … Inside was this: "For human!!" I heard footsteps and a maniacal voice saying "So hungry …" I dropped the book to the ground and dashed home as fast I could. I heard the scream getting louder "I am starved!!!", I turned around, it was of course, another of the allies of Armageddon, he had enormous jaws smeared, and black fang-like teeth dripping with blood that looked they could cut through just about anything, his lips were covered in blood as well as his face, which was also pale white. As I ran, I came closer to home, but I could hear the person in pursuit behind me, I saw my house in the distance, I was so close when I got too tired, I would have eaten, but I didn't have enough time and it just didn't seem logical in a situation where the person who is in pursuit of you is so hungry, I fell to the ground. I was just too tired, the figure walked up to me "Who are you?!" I shrieked in utter peril "I am the starved!!!" He licked his bloodied lips and screamed once more maniacally, "And I will frenzy upon you!!!" I lay there helplessly, time seemed to slow down for a moment. Everything that I remember in the past week flashed before me. Was all this time I had gone through just all for this? Was it really just a waste of time? I couldn't believe it … This was it … The end of me … To something I didn't believe in … Then my vision returned to the present as The Starved lunged at me, his vicious, razor sharp jaws wide open …Then my vision returned to the present. The Starved lunged at me, his vicious, razor sharp jaws wide open … I saw the shadow of someone before me, flying into the starved. The Starved looked at him, and attacked him, he tore into the figure's flesh, I turned away. Eventually I looked back, The Starved was laughing by the body of the figure that was still alive, The Starved disappeared into a puff of black mist. I dashed over to the figure, his clothes were stained in blood, then I noticed something, the figure was Jeff! "Jeff?" I said confused "Is that really you?" Jeff coughed, "Yes Jack, it's me." "Jeff … What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly, Jeff responded weakly "I …" "… I woke up here … And I went around like I was just playing the game normally …" Jeff coughed again "And … And then … And then I saw you … And I saved you …" Jeff smiled weakly. I began to cry "Jeff, there has to be a way to save you!" Jeff looked at me and said "Aren't you happy for me Jack …?" He smiled weakly "I died the way I wanted to …" A tear ran down my cheek, "Remember when we were kids? You, Julie and I?" We all wanted to do something great with our lives …" Jeff coughed, "Well … We got our wish didn't we …?" "Jeff!" I said "There has to be a way!" Jeff smiled "No …" "It's your turn …" Jeff smiled and closed his eyes, his pulse slowed, and I heard him draw his last breath … Day 8: Never Enough I cried and cried as I walked inside, I just went to bed. The next day, I buried Jeff and made a garden where I had buried him in his honour, it was covered in flowers, in every corner was an oak tree, in the centre was a small pool of water, in the middle was Jeff's grave. I just stood there and wept. It began to pour rain. I threw myself onto the ground and sobbed loudly. When I got up, I turned around, I saw Armageddon. I looked at him "Haven't you already done enough?!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. My clothes where absolutely drenched. But I didn't care. "Armageddon … You did this!" He looked at me and let out a slightly muffled laugh, then said viciously "Why don't you just walk away like the coward you are!" I looked at him in the eyes, memories flooded my mind of being picked on as a kid, I never stood up to the kids who picked on me, "That's it" "I'm tired of running from danger!" "I'm not running anymore! I'm not afraid to face you!" Armageddon gazed at me, "Give in to your fears mortal! Your hopeless! You couldn't stand up for yourself before, what makes you think you could now?!" I took my sword in one hand and brushed my hair out of my face with the other, "You took everything ''from me!" Armageddon squinted slightly, "Yes Jack, but what you don't know, is that ''I was always there …" "What do you mean?! What are you?!" Armageddon's allies appeared aside him. "I've been around for a long time Jack. I've been watching you, I've watched you laugh, and I've watched you cry, I've watched you grow older, and I will watch you ''die ''…" Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Action Pastas Category:VERY long pastas Category:Supernatural